Collection Of Poems
by TheLunarNightStar
Summary: Just a collection of poems I have written over the years. I figured I would share them with y'all.
1. After the Door Shuts & the Footsteps Die

After the door shuts and the footsteps die,  
I stare at where the bodies lie,  
Holding back tears, willing myself not to cry,  
Wondering how this all went awry.

You promised to protect me,  
Be anything I wanted you to be,  
You let me down, let me see,  
Breaking your own decree.

So long I have wondered,  
How this has been absurd,  
As we angrily bantered,  
Like an oblivious coward.

This is an internal war,  
Banging of a wooden door,  
Resounding calls of "what was that for?"  
Screaming, "I don't want to see you anymore!"

Fighting led to walking away,  
Traveling miles apart each day,  
Getting out of the other's way,  
Secretly wanting to stay.

I want to be in your arms at night,  
Hold you close and hold you tight,  
Never let go with all my might,  
Keep you forever in my sight.

I want to be what you see when you wake,  
Eyes shimmering like sun reflected off a lake,  
Sweet and sugary, my own brand of cake,  
Serenity for all our sake.

Our similarities drove us apart,  
But didn't destroy our spark,  
Sent down a hole into the dark,  
With lies as sharp as the teeth of a shark.

They stormed my home,  
Like wild animals roam,  
Entrapping us in a dome,  
Cleansing us with acidic foam.

Vision blurs turning everything bleak,  
Mist fills the room like a major leak,  
Indescribable smell begins to reek,  
Losing all that we seek.

They torture us one by one,  
The older gentleman and his son,  
Suffer for nothing wrong they have done,  
Enjoying our pain and having fun.

The loud clapping of a smack,  
Remind us of something we lack,  
The well-known fact,  
That they will be back.

So now I have come to say goodbye,  
I forgive you for every single lie,  
Knowing you never meant to defy,  
After the door shuts and the footsteps die.


	2. Breaking Free

The black room took us like a cave,  
Darkness surrounding us like a shroud,  
Can't see our hand in front of face,  
But can hear our voices screaming out loud.  
We lift our hands and wave,  
Say our names aloud,  
Stuck in a never ending chase,  
Trapped inside this cloud.

We scatter like birds,  
Into different corners of the room,  
Isolated and scared,  
Believing this is our doom.  
We try forming words,  
Like a flower trying to bloom,  
We couldn't even if we dared,  
Thoughts silenced by a resounding boom.

A bright light appears above,  
Highlighting what'll make us free,  
Bringing to our eyes happy tears,  
Glad to be able to see.  
Feeding off each other's love,  
The outside has never had such beauty,  
Securely hiding all our fears,  
Becoming who we are to be.


	3. Express Yourself

Express Yourself

Keeping things bottled up inside,  
Results in cataclysmic activities,  
Volcanoes erupting,  
Blizzards freezing over the entire ground.  
Release your emotions,  
Your struggles through various forms,  
Music, art, writing,  
Just do something.  
Sing lyrics of sadness or happiness,  
Compete with the blue jays singing merrily.  
Strum away on the guitar,  
Playing melodious tunes of joy.  
Draw a picture of a flower,  
The landscape with dense foliage,  
Your provider or secret crush.  
Write in words any feeling that runs through you,  
Content, anger, frustration, depression,  
Even the little things that make you smile.  
Let go of troubles through these forms,  
Allow others to see the true you,  
Not the one hiding behind a fake mask,  
Shielding away the beauty within.  
Whenever you become stressed,  
Feel as though you cannot go on,  
Merely jot down your ideas on paper or canvas,  
And express yourself.


	4. A Habit

A habit - old and frowned upon- starts to form,  
Beginning to take over your life.  
Scars cover your forearms,  
A symbol of your weakness.  
Desire to feel the pain,  
Of a blade pressed against your skin.  
A small, simple temptation,  
That haunts your mind.  
A habit - old and frowned upon- continues on,  
Causing you to hide yourself.  
Long, black sleeves,  
Shield the truth from others.  
Afraid of the disapproval,  
That would come if you told them.  
Silly gossip, miscontrued lies,  
All make that temptation grow stronger.  
A habit - old and frowned upon - continues on,  
Becoming all you see.  
Eager, lonely eyes,  
Stay fixed upon the razor.  
You image the blade pressed firmly against your skin,  
Drawing a thin line of blood.  
It releases all your pain, and agony,  
Your wishes to be free.  
A habit - old and frowned upon - continues on,  
Growing tougher to break.  
Red droplets fall into the crystal clear sink,  
Creating a pattern of amazement.  
In want to see more,  
You press the razor harder.  
White dots fill your sight,  
Your mind begins to spin and blur.  
A habit - old and frowned upon - continued on,  
Until one day, you could continue no more.


	5. All Because Of You

I'm terrified of falling in love,  
But I keep falling deeper,  
And I can't stop,  
Nor do I want to.  
It's a feeling I cannot shake,  
Haunting my dreams,  
Turning them into nightmares,  
Lurking in the shadows.  
I take deep breaths,  
Calming and relaxing,  
Shattering my confidence,  
Changing how I see life.  
Once so sunny and positive,  
Now dark, gloomy, and isolated,  
Sheltering my heart,  
Shunning away all misconstrued lies.  
They follow me obediently,  
Like a lost, loyal puppy dog,  
Frightened beyond belief,  
Running with its tail between its legs.  
My heart has been broken,  
By someone whom I thought I loved,  
Not meant to have my heart,  
Loss of the only thing I call my own.  
Stuck in a vicious circle,  
Closing myself away from others,  
The damage is done, my soul gone,  
All because of you.


	6. Awaiting Your Arrival

I stare across the treacherous seas,

Hoping to see that vague outline,

Bulky and triangular with a large pole and flag,

Marking your arrival.

For years we have been separated,

Having grown up close,

Together we got into trouble,

Like every pair of cousins should.

You were sent to the desert,

To fight for our country,

Defending our honor,

Always risking your life.

The wind blew harshly,

Whipping my hair around my face,

Eyes tearing from the force,

And finally from the shadow.

After so long,

We embrace in a tight hug,

Shedding tears of joy,

Knowing you're home safe.


	7. Black As Night, Cold As Ice

Can his heart truly be black as night,

So evil and wretched it cannot feel?

Long tendrils coil along the veins,

Constricting the blood flowing beneath.

Thin branches spread out like fingers,

Entwining through silky strands of hair.

Grey clouds cover the bright sun,

Sending the world into utter darkness.

Sharp cries ring within the blankness,

Howling at the full moon above.

Can his emotions be cold as ice,

So algid and damaging it cannot breathe?

Transparent ice layers the water of the lake,

Masking the blue with depression and bleakness.

Dark snowflakes fall violently to the ground,

Coating the grass and hiding the life.

Harsh winds whip about,

Tossing loose branches aside as if they were feathers.

Bitter frigidness nips at the tips of noses,

Penetrating deep within this arctic tundra.

Can all this be true,

So true that I cannot lie?

Can all this be reality,

So that I cannot escape?


	8. Escape

Stuck.

There is no other way to describe

this wretched, taunting emotion.

Trapped.

Beguiled into a confinement,

this cage small, too constraining.

Lost.

Wandering aimlessly through darkness,

this black shroud skin tight.

Light.

There is barely any there,

this minuscule hope to reach out to.

Anger.

Forced into submission,

this eagerness to flutter my wings.

Forlorn.

Pacing to and for,

this everlasting hour running short.

Suspicion.

There is a lot of

this as a shadow approaches.

Confusion.

Backed into a corner,

this odd unsettling in my stomach.

Freedom.

Spreading my feathers as far as they can go,

this revelation taking hold of me.

Never once believe that you are trapped,

Forced to be someone you are not.

Never once allow someone else to tell you,

Instilled into your mind you are their toy.

Never once follow the harsh criticism of society,

Dictated to be monotone, a robot.

Never once condemn yourself for other's wrong doing,

Banished from ever feeling undeniable joy.


	9. Dark Goodbye

I tried my best to understand exactly where you were coming from, never knowing if you were ever telling the truth or simply trying to please me. Unforgettable words of sweetness and gifts that showed you cared still remain in my memories, a happy time I still miss. Never once did I believe that you would ever turn your back on me and leave me to fend for myself against the world. Since you left, the confinement of my bedroom and the continuous bleakness of the walls became all I knew. Day by day my sanity started to disperse away like weightless clouds drifting across the sky. Black crows soar above the tree tops as blackness surrounds every object, shadows lurking behind each corner. The shadow moves taking on the form of a hand that reaches out towards my neck. Breathing, a first nature occurence becomes difficult, a struggle for survival. The shadow constricts against my throat, stopping the air flow by all means necessary. Ten years since that fatal day when everything began to spiral downwards to the pit of hell. Nine months of torture, ridicule, and perpetual badgering from the abhorrent bourgeouisies. Eight weeks to fabricate a method that protects my heart from the onslaught of belligerence from fellow peers. Seven days of continuous preparation to avoid dauntless stares of oppression and hate. Six hours to pull back my shoulders and stand up straight with pride. Five long hours of staring at myself in the mirror criticizing the way I appear, dull brown hair and lifeless eyes bore back at me. Four minutes of silence as we keep contact, eyes fixed intently on the others'; my dull eyes and your bright gray-blue eyes remind me of a vicious storm and the sun shining through the clouds after the storm has long gone. Three seconds of heart-pounding misery as your lips begin to part causing a shock of agony to travel through my body, while I mentally prepare myself for the last words. Two steps that separate our bodies, keeping them cold from the lack of heat radiating from your skin and you look me straight in the eyes as your lips finally part completely. One word that shatters everything I have built up, my protective barrier, my courage, wits, and my sense of hope; one word that changed my life forever causing me to plunge into a dark realm of hate, lies, trickery, and loneliness. One word that made me shed tears I never dreamt that I would cry at all. One word that eventually caused my heart to cease beating; one word of dread that ended my fairytale fantasy and had woken me up to a crude reality. One word I feared that remained in my thoughts forever when I pondered about you; one word that meant everything and nothing at all simultaneously. Goodbye.


	10. Driven To Nature's Prisoner

The sun slowly fades beneath the horizon,

Shades of pink and purple scattered across the sky,

Creating a radial design among the clouds,

The trees rushing past in a blur.

I flip the switch and turn on my headlights,

Lighting the path in which I am driving,

A long yellow line stretches beside me,

Keeping pace with my red convertible.

There are no other cars along this specific route,

No oncoming headlights obstructing my view,

Silence surrounds me with an occasional chirp,

The air still and comforting.

For hours I drive,

Not paying much mind to where I am going,

Simply enjoying the solitude,

Becoming one with nature.

My arms extend from my body,

Fingers spread wide apart,

My feet rooted to the spot,

Hair rustling in the soft breeze.

A squirrel scurrys past,

Briefly pausing to stare at me,

Blinking its eyes rapidly,

And sprinting forth once more.

An owl lands upon my arm,

Flutters its feathers,

Coos a gentle, loving melody,

Being joined by a smaller owl, a baby.

The owls nestle against the crook of my neck,

Closes its eyelids gently and breathes evenly,

Its chest rising and falling,

A sign that they have drifted off to sleep.

The seasons change from bitterness to sweltering heat,

Leaves cascade down as the life comes to an end,

Red, yellow, orange, and brown littering the roots,

Keeping hold of me with shackles making me their prisoner.

I remain erect through wintry breezes,

Pure innocence falling down in flakes,

Spine-trembling shivers that rack my body,

My fingers frozen at the tips.

Little flower buds bloom delicately,

Framing my knuckles like small antique rings,

Becoming lively with a deep shade of green,

Basking in the warm sunlight.

Flowers expand to their fullest extent,

The sun rises high above the horizon,

Overheating my limbs,

Sweat collecting at the base of my brows.

The cycle repeats endlessly,

Fall, Winter, Spring, to Summer,

Rodents passing through and taking rest beneath my shade,

My sighs silenced by the winds with no escape.


	11. Drowning Rose

Skin as beautiful as a rose,  
Soft eyes that compete with the sky.  
Lips that curve into a delectable sin,  
And hair that blows effortlessly in the wind.  
You are the dream of every guy,  
So gorgeous each day and night.  
A delicate flower plucked from its resting ground,  
Placed upon a shelf, breakable like a porcelain doll.  
To everyone around,  
You are strong, determined,  
But beneath the surface lies another story.  
Critiscism haunting your dreams,  
And verbal abuse to take about how perfect you are.  
It is a shame that they all think that way,  
When they know that no one can be perfect.  
With someone with a stature as high as you,  
Lots of tears, blood, and sweat has gotten you there.  
Some throw words around like leaves in the wind,  
Or some catapult them like a diving bird.  
The sea has become your heart,  
Thrashing about in a wild storm.  
Swallowing ships whole,  
Knocking them to the depths of darkness.  
Their words act as the wind and rain,  
Adding to the dismay.  
The storm does not let up,  
Constant struggles to break the surface.  
Lungs squirm in pain,  
Pleading for a small burst of air.  
Hours of perserverence,  
You break the surface, disheveled.  
Hair astrue, eyeliner smudged across your cheeks.  
The final result of a tortureous nightmare,  
Long wistful pleas for a better life.


	12. Fate of Odyssey

Collapsing under a canopy of green,

My eye lids lower ever so slowly,

Closing my mind,

And drifting off to sleep.

A dream comes forth –

Swirls of pinks, purples, and yellows

Mix together

To try to hypnotize me.

I think exhaustion has taken its toll.

Weakened my sagacity of reality,

Filled my mind with abstract ideas,

And threw away all common sense.

The swirling colors fade –

And it its place appears a dark figure

Surrounded by pure light,

Staring over at me.

The figure begins to speak,

Words flow as smoothly as

A calm stream,

Conveying a message.

"Fear not my child.

You are safe –

Not insane or imagining.

I am your inner conscious.

I have summoned you here

To share the words of the higher order,

To show to you the path you must take,

To save the world as we know it.

You –

Beautiful, passionate, determined.

You –

Jocular, peaceful, patient.

You –

A sense of wrong and right.

You –

The savior of us all.

Follow your heart

Through winding paths,

Thick canopies,

And bushes beneath.

Over the perilous seas you must travel,

Over the land, desert and grass,

Over the frozen tundras,

Over fiery pits of danger.

Stay strong.

Always step forward, never backwards,

Persevere through all trials,

And fulfill your destiny."

The light faded,

Voice died.

Above came the green canopy,

Now enlightened of what I must do.

I lifted my head,

Sat up straight,

Began my odyssey –

Looking at everything in a new perspective.

Over perilous seas,

Over land, desert and grass,

Over frozen tundras,

Over fiery pits of danger.

I remained strong.

Always moved forward,

Persevered through tribulations,

And fulfilled my destiny.


	13. First Step

We all fear what we do not know, following in the footsteps laid out before us, not wanting to take that initial step out of the ordinary, going the opposite direction of the crowd. We do not want to head down that dark path of uncertainty surrounded by eerie sounds, ear-splitting and soul-piercing, questioning every decision leading to this very moment of truth. "Do I or don't I?" With much hesitation we timidly take that initial step and from then on we walk with ease, our heads held high, smiles radiating with confidence so much that nothing can bring us down from cloud nine to the harsher realities. That first dreadful, anticipated, difficult step opens a floodgate of opportunities we take; a chance to be someone better or a chance to fall flat on our faces, but we never know unless we surpass that very first step.


	14. I Cannot Write A Poem

I cannot write a poem if I do not feel,

no connection with the object.

I cannot write a poem if I do not smell,

no fumes to draw out creativity.

I cannot write a poem if I do not see,

no light to guide my way.

I cannot write a poem if I do not hear,

no words speaking out to me.

I cannot write a poem if I do not taste,

no difference between bitter and sweet.

I cannot write a poem if I do not think,

no sense of involvement.

I cannot write a poem if I do not speak,

no voice of my own.

I cannot write a poem if I do not remember,

no memories in which to share,

and form fluid motions in a poem.


	15. In It

No more silent nights,  
Bright lights,  
Blinding fights.  
Tears are sliding down,  
You never come around,  
This small town.  
Trying to figure out what for,  
Always a case of neither nor,  
I can't do this anymore.  
You promised you'd stay,  
Never run away,  
Lies are all you say.  
Is there truth, there's none,  
No games to be won,  
Wanting this to be done.  
No more tears to cry,  
Shield from danger my eye,  
Wanting nothing more than to fly.  
Soar above the clouds, free,  
Opening my eyes to see,  
Everything I could be.  
But you hold me back,  
Pointing out all that I lack,  
And never giving me any slack.  
Pushing me to my limit,  
Now I must be in it,  
If I want to overcome and win it.


	16. Light of Love

Each shining light above us has its own peculiar grace; but every light of heaven is in my saddened face. A bright light illuminates the dark ridding me of my fears; but no light can stop me from crying all these tears. The light is fading like a candle's flickering flame; but only one light can make me forget my name. That dimming light shows through the clouds up above; but I know instantly it's your light of love.


	17. Mad Lies

Lies and deceit are two qualities you have,  
Always benefiting yourself.  
You don't care if others are hurt,  
You don't care if others cry.  
The only goal you possess,  
Is to satisfy your own desires.  
Once light and bright,  
Now you're dark and lack any spark.  
Once a sweet gentleman,  
Now a flee-bitten hag.  
I hope you rue your past,  
And fear your future.  
You may think that you're in the clear,  
But you've forgotten about me.  
An easy life is far from what you're going to have,  
Because I'll make sure you pay.  
I'll make you go through hell and back,  
And through hell again.  
Karma can be a bitch when it bites you in the ass,  
But I'm a bigger bitch when you piss me off.  
So now that you have been warned,  
I suggest you leave before I get mad.


	18. Miraculous Two

Careless whispers shared through the night,  
Promises upon promises of your undying love.  
With a smile and a wink,  
Everything wrong is right.  
Your kiss always ends our fights,  
My mind in the clouds above.  
Whenever I feel as if I'm going to sink,  
You hold me close with all your might.  
Never once have I felt this way,  
Butterflies sputtering around in my mind.  
A smile across my lips,  
And a glitter of love in my eyes.  
I want you to stay,  
Don't want you to leave me behind.  
With a curse of her hips,  
She's weakened our ties.  
Now all you see is her,  
Left me with nothing.  
All is lost now,  
Even hope and all my faith.  
Why can't things go back to the way they were?  
Why'd you lie and say we were a special something?  
The curtains have closed and you've taken your bow,  
Realizing now it was all just a waste.  
Years have gone by very slow,  
My heartache growing stronger.  
Water droplets fall over my tear stricken cheeks,  
Wishing for you to be in my arms again.  
Within seconds I've hit an all time low,  
Wondering how much more I can take any longer.  
Alone I sit for weeks,  
Still pondering when.  
Now I stare across the yard,  
Watching my little girl play.  
A smile plastered on her face,  
As happy as can be.  
It took all these years for me to play the right card,  
A year ago to this day.  
A two instead of an ace,  
To finally set the pain in my heart free.


	19. Musical Love

Torn.  
Twisted words that hide the truth one way,  
And words that appear honest the other.  
A clear, easy choice you would say,  
But decisions are often hard to make.  
You say,  
"Go to the truth, the honest way."  
I say,  
"What if he's really the liar?"  
"Only one way to find out."  
I chose him, the honest one,  
Or so it seems.  
Endless nights of misery,  
And days that draw on forever.  
Bruises and marks appear on my flesh,  
Creating worry throughout my friends.  
"It's nothing really, so don't worry.  
I simply tripped, you know how clumsy I am."  
Those were the lies I fed,  
But unfortunately no one believed me.  
A few weeks later,  
I walk down the halls by myself.  
No sight of him,  
Not even a whisper of his name from my lips.  
"It didn't work out is all."  
So instead you say,  
"Maybe he wasn't the one, don't mean the other won't either."  
So again,  
I try another relationship.  
This one the guy,  
Who speaks in twisted riddles.  
Noticeable patterns begin to form,  
Create an uneasiness inside my stomach.  
Days go by,  
As do weeks, and still there are no signs.  
It seems to me,  
That this could be true.  
What appeared to be twisted, miscontrued,  
Were simply signs of affection, too scared to be told straight.  
A guy, simple, casual, and unforgettable,  
Clouds my mind.  
Something I believed to be a lost cause,  
Turned out to be the best thing to happen to me.  
Years later at the reunion,  
All my friends smile and cheer.  
Our bodies close together,  
Swaying on the dance floor.  
Love can follow the heart,  
And create music that lasts forever.


	20. My Soul is Not a Bell

My soul does not sound hollow and empty, no beautiful chimes ringing at the dawning of a new moment in life. Not made of gold or copper or iron, no metals contaminating my soul and darkening it. There are no cracks in which the beauty can leak out of, dispersing over seas of grass swaying in the bitter, cold breeze. My soul is not placed on the shelves in a store to be subject to perusing by inconsiderate bystanders who show no appreciation. There are no replicas to be distributed across the country or world, shoved forcefully into crates surrounded by packing peanuts with _Fragile: Handle with Care_ stenciled onto the side. My soul is not to be rung, shaken carelessly about and cracked only to be tossed aside and long forgotten.


	21. My Soul is Water

My soul moves like rushing liquid over sharp rocks and vegetation, through schools of bright colors swimming as one. It seeps through the smallest cracks, feeding the plants and quenching critters' thirst. Although at first my soul may appear beautiful and helpful, it can also be destructive and violent washing away faith and hope and dreams. It can pillage through a crowded city and not relent afterwards. It can destroy the very foundation of life causing the toughest person to fall to their knees and weep as they have never wept before. Despite these attributes, my soul sweeps across barren plains, weaving in and out of tall grass blades turning the depressed browns to lively greens, symbolizing a new start. My soul is hardly predictable, which in return causes altercations between friends and foes alike, throwing words around like sticks and stones only having more of an effect because these words are internal and psychological, not physical in which time will eventually heal. And yet, my soul remains the beauty of the world, shimmering in the sunlight and home to a vast array of magnificent creatures of various sizes, all having a specific purpose. Without my soul, life would cease to exist. My soul is the circle in which each form must follow and keep faith in notwithstanding the calamities that peek out now and then.


	22. Nemesis

Everyone has a nemesis, someone who they cannot overcome and someone that they always follow in the shadows. Or in some cases, the nemesis is the image of perfection that others see in someone else. On the outside I may appear to be this happy, go-lucky person who smiles as bright as the sun and I may appear to be a large energetic ball that bounces off the wall, but in reality, I am nothing more than a hollow shell of loneliness, relying upon only myself to get by in life. People believe that I am a great person; I do the right things, and care about others more so than myself. In fact, that is true. I put other people's well-being as my priority rather than making sure that I am well. Many of those people I have come to know see me as perfection, an idol of sorts with a heart made of gold. It is hard to live up to that image, the image that all is well and the spark behind my eyes is shining as brightly as the stars in the night sky. On the inside I am neutral, saddened by past experiences and I curl up in a ball in the corner of my room. I try to live up to this image and overcome barriers that I have set up. Each barrier is fifty feet high and in order to jump the hurdle I need a running start that may take years to build up enough momentum to safely clear the tops. I try to be what everyone expects me to be, this idolized image with a heart molded of gold and someone that gleams like a precious stone such as a diamond, ruby, or emerald. I can only try to overcome this image, but I can only be myself.


	23. New Light

Curled up in a ball,  
Hiding in the corner,  
Black tears falling down,  
Harsh sobs break through your lips.  
Your heart was broken,  
Thrown on the ground,  
Trampled on over and over again,  
Melted into a puddle.  
You question what went wrong,  
Was it something you said,  
Did you do something unexpected,  
Something out of the ordinary.  
He cheated on you,  
With another woman,  
No rhyme or reason,  
To justify his actions.  
Through the curtains,  
Rays of light shine,  
Lighting up your face,  
Bringing new hope.  
Dry the tears on your face,  
Replace the deep frown with a smile,  
Open your eyes and see,  
Your more than he lead you on to believe.


	24. Numb

I look at where we are  
And wonder what went wrong  
From who we were to who we are  
And how we got here  
We used to be perfect together  
Happy and carefree  
But now you're out on the town  
While I stare out of the window  
You promised me that you'd love me  
"Forever and always it's true"  
You gave me everything under the sun  
But took away something you cannot buy  
I gave you my trust, my body, my love  
I caved in and gave you my heart  
You took advantage of my blindness  
And threw away everything I had  
I've wasted so much time  
Crying tears far from worth it  
Wallowing in my fears  
And eventually becoming numb


	25. Our Sun, Moon, and Stars

With the sun comes another day,  
As the rays wake up all forms of life.  
Squirrels peek out from their nests,  
While birds coo a soft morning melody.  
The leaves stretch towards the sun,  
Needing the light it provides.  
The sun sets and is replaced by the moon,  
Not quite as extravagant as its brethren.  
All is quiet,  
As sleep takes over each conscious mind.  
Bright stars loiter the skies,  
A natural guide through the dark.  
To me, and all whom love you -  
You are our sun and our moon.  
Like leaves stretch to the sun,  
Every crowd reaches to you.  
You are a small ball of energy,  
That gives light and hope.  
As the moon brings sleep,  
You bring peace and serenity.  
All is at ease when you smile,  
And all that is wrong is forgotten.  
The heavens shall weep for our loss,  
And the stars will be your mentor.  
Each raindrop and each star - no matter how big or small -  
Represent the love you possess,  
And shower us with each day.  
A little piece of ourselves die with you,  
And in its place comes a new joy.  
Away from the pain and misery,  
A haven you now inhabit.  
Despite the fact that you no longer walk among us,  
You memory, your heart, and your love continues to feed us,  
Like the air that we breathe.  
You have kidnapped our hearts,  
And we will never forget you - for you are our sun and moon.  
We will love you,  
Even after the world has long gone,  
And all is left are the stars above.


	26. Scarlet

Your head is hung low,  
Your bangs covering your eyes.  
Hiding away from everyone,  
Masking all the lies.  
You sit by yourself,  
Isolated in the corner of the room.  
Afraid to get close,  
Because you fear it'll be your doom.  
Every day I sit beside you,  
Slowly breaking away the wall.  
You hesitantly open up,  
Still frightened of the fall.  
There is no reason,  
To be scared.  
I'll be by your side,  
So long as I am spared.  
A little smile,  
Appears on your lips.  
We've become close,  
Nearly attached at the hips.  
Once so closed,  
Cut off from society.  
Now others look upon you,  
Without notoriety.  
You have become my world,  
The love of my life, Charlotte.  
No matter where we are in life,  
I'll always love turning your cheeks scarlet.


	27. Silent Masquerade

Lies swarm around in your eyes,  
Like fish in the sea.  
You put on an innocent facade,  
But I am no fool.  
I know your ways,  
And I understand your intentions.  
You may act like a trickster,  
Twisting your words around.  
Others are blinded,  
Unable to see the truth.  
You blend into the crowd,  
Wearing the same masks.  
One lie leads to another,  
And that one to another lie.  
Those lies cause pain,  
Even if no one is aware.

A student who believed,  
Became upset and solitary.  
They lost their ways,  
Lost into a realm of darkness.  
The blacknees continued endlessly,  
And the silence droned on.  
Second by second,  
Minute by minute,  
Hour by hour,  
Day and night passes by.  
A small speck of light,  
Shines vaguely in the distance.  
It is like a calling,  
A guide to a better place.

Slow, timid footsteps,  
March onwards to that light.  
Hope fills the heart,  
But is soon dispersed.  
The way thought to go home,  
Turns out to be wrong.  
Now high above the clouds,  
No more among everyone else.  
He stared down hopelessley,  
Watching the crowd go on.  
To them nothing is different,  
None out of the ordinary.  
No one is aware of his disappearence,  
No one knows he is missing.

Sad tears fall down his cheeks,  
Evaporating before they hit the ground.  
Wishing he would have,  
Taken a different path.  
Wanted to veer off course,  
And stand out.  
Instead he followed the flow,  
Listening to what others said.  
A smile upon his tender lips,  
Masked the emotions he truly felt.  
He allowed others to tease him,  
To push him into the lockers.  
Never once did he stand up,  
And fight back.

Seconds by seconds,  
Minutes by minutes,  
Hours by hours,  
Days and nights pass by.  
One by one,  
Fellow classmates start to notice his absence.  
"Where is he?"  
"Is he alright?"  
Many questions floated in their heads,  
Wondering if he was alright.  
Day by day,  
Week by week,  
Still no sign of him,  
Or any of his prescence.

You walk down the halls,  
Weaving between the bodies.  
Eyes set only on your goal,  
The figures beside you a blur.  
You recollect your memories,  
And find a harsh reality.  
You acknowledge your actions,  
Finally understanding the repercussions.  
Lies strung together into a web,  
Ready to catch your next prey.  
Ahead is the door,  
Your exit,  
Your escape,  
Your freedom.  
Unbeknownst to you,  
Someone has caught you,  
In your own web,  
Meant to trap others.

Lies can mask true intentions,  
Ones of cruelty, simply childish.  
Lies glaze over everything,  
They take away your soul.  
An empty, hollow shell,  
Vacant is what you have become.  
And yet you still will not confess,  
To a crime you have committed.  
Your evil ways, coniving mind,  
Had pushed him over the edge.  
His heart stood strong,  
Like a wall guarding an empire.  
Swords and bullets of lies,  
Struck one after the other.  
Continuous attacks and pain,  
Caused the stone wall to collapse.  
Leaving him vulnerable,  
Able to be destroyed.

The gates to your freedom,  
Have gotten closer, within reach.  
A hand obstructs your path,  
Stealing away your only route to safety.  
You glance to the side,  
Only to face your worse fear.  
Battered and bloody,  
Dark bags under his eyes.  
Small droplets fall down his cheeks,  
As beads of sweart form on your forehead.  
The air turns chilly, very brisk,  
As the windows cover in frost.  
Eyes wide in fear,  
When someone walks right through him,  
Oblivious of his appearence.  
His lips - now pale and bleak - move,  
Forming words he could not say before.

"I let you bully me, harass me.  
I let you shove me, push me.  
I let you mouth off to me.  
I let you so you could look good,  
Cool - for all your so called friends.  
Never once did I talk back,  
Raise my fist and fight.  
For so long I pretended to be weak,  
While watching you act tough.  
Everyone was benighted to you,  
To me, to anything besides themselves.  
Not ever did someone try to stop you,  
Not even yourself.  
Because of you,  
This is what has become of me.  
I am a lost soul,  
Trapped between the two worlds.  
I am lonely, sad,  
Stuck into an eternity of regret.  
I am battered and bruised,  
Suffering because of you.  
ALl your lies and relentless teasing,  
Drove me to insanity.  
I stole my father's handgun,  
Wrote a farewell note,  
Then pulled the trigger.  
I did not want to suffer no more,  
Remain under your scrutiny any longer.  
I was lost before,  
Wandering blind for years.  
In a way I must thank you,  
For giving me this opportunity.  
Without your constant hate,  
I may not have ever had the courage.  
The courage to do as I did,  
Only a week ago.  
You can change your ways,  
Become a better person.  
I have faith in you,  
And I know you will be different.  
Do not follow the crowd like me,  
Like cattle in a herd.  
Be strong for yourself,  
And never forget what lying has done.  
One day this will be you,  
If you decide not to change."

You watched time resume,  
With tears gently falling.  
You already rue your past,  
And fear your future.  
You turn on your heels,  
And walk the other way,  
Against the crowd who pushes you.  
Today you will start anew,  
Today is the day you stand out of the crowd,  
Today you are finally one instead of many,  
Today you are you.


	28. Strong Until the End

Years have dragged on in an endless pain,  
Until the day you finally fell asleep.  
Your eyes that held so much passion,  
Have now shut, taking away that spark.  
No longer will I hear your laugh,  
No longer will I see your smile.  
Two highly contagious qualities,  
You have instilled in me.  
With every tear I cry,  
I'll shed a smile.  
With each crack of my breaking heart,  
I'll laugh out loud for hours.  
You were my solid rock to lean on,  
And now without you I am lost.  
As the rock broke,  
The walls surrounding me have crumbled down.  
I will be standing here,  
As the floor begins to fall apart and the roof falls down.  
I will remain strong and continue to strive,  
Because that is what you taught me.  
When things get tough,  
Keep putting one foot in front of the other.  
With each step I take,  
I will remember everything.  
I will remember the times that Daddy teased me,  
And you would reprimand him.  
I will remember when you told my brother to play nicely,  
Because he would cheat at board games.  
I will remember when my little sister was born,  
And as you held her for the very first time, a smile crept upon your lips.  
I will remember all your laughs,  
And all the tears you've cried.  
I will look back with misty eyes,  
Be heartbroken and still smile.  
I will perservere and stay strong,  
With my head held high.  
I know this is our last goodbye,  
But I'm not ready to say those words and let you go.  
When the time comes,  
I will smile and greet you with a heart felt 'hello'.  
Until then I will be the best that I can be and grace my lips with a smile,  
Knowing this is not the end, only the beginning.


	29. Sweet Addiction

Deep chocolate orbs stare back at me,  
Simply melting me with its gaze.  
Full licorice lips smile tauntingly,  
Luring me in closer.  
Your voice is bitter sweet,  
Pushing me away and drawing me in.  
Your touch is soothing,  
Creamy like whipped ice cream.  
Everything reminds me of sweets,  
Delicious and addicting.  
I can't seem to get enough of you,  
Always going back for more.  
Seeing you is like waking up Christmas,  
And seeing all that you wanted.  
You're my brand of heroine.  
My version of cocaine,  
You give me a better high than weed,  
You're my sweet addiction.


	30. Truth is Light in Various Forms

Truth is the sun

rising about the horizon each morning,

shedding light

to the dark crevasses,

that cling to the tiniest of cracks,

bringing hope and joy

to troubled hearts.

Truth is lightning,

strong and powerful,

combined beauty and destruction,

scattering across the dark sky

at a moment's notice,

striking the soul,

hard and detrimental.

Truth is the North Star,

hanging in the night sky,

shining brightly

throughout the hours, dusk to dawn,

surrounded by many stars

that deter us, but we keep focused

on that one star guiding us to the right path.


	31. Want

Wanting to be accepted

for who I am is prominent,

something difficult for most.

Someone to acknowledge

all the little quirks, odds and ends.

Someone to cherish

those awkward moments,

where no one knows what to say.

Someone to understand

my point of view on all matters,

and not disregard it as insane.

Wanting to be loved

from the surface to the depths,

including silly thoughts.

Someone to honor

me as though I am important,

like a princess or queen.

Someone to see

only me in a crowded room,

filled with temptations.

Someone to hold

me when my world crumbles,

and my tears shed freely.

Wanting to be remembered

for years to come,

by children that look up to me.

Someone to pass on

memories of my childhood,

lessons to be learned.

Someone to teach

the way of right and wrong,

"Do as I say, not as I do."

Someone to smile

as an image of me forms,

not regretting the choices I made.


	32. When I Was Younger

When I was younger,

There was no care in the world,

Free to think what I wanted to think,

And not pay mind to what others say.

I could jump on my bed,

Roll around in a pile a leaves,

Climb trees to the very top,

And not listen to my mother's scolding.

I could stay up late secretly,

Eating a whole bag of candy,

Gaining a stomach ache,

And not care otherwise.

I could write secret love letters,

About a cute boy or two,

Plan the perfect wedding,

And not tell a soul.

I could sneak out of the house,

Go to a raging party,

Having fun with my friends,

And not think of any repercussions.

I could stand on the stage,

Accept my diploma,

Smile at all the familiar faces,

And not regret anything.

I could go to the bar,

Have my very first drink,

Feel the side effects early,

And not worry about my parents.

I could meet the right man,

Who showers me with love,

Making me like a queen,

And not fear the future.

I could walk down the aisle,

All dressed in white,

With every eye upon me,

And not keep the happy tears at bay.

I could make love with him,

Be blessed with a little girl,

Raise her to be the best she can be,

And not wonder "what if?"

There are some things,

That we all wished we would have done,

And think back in our older years,

"When I was younger."


	33. Scars

Scars

There are scars too vivid,

Marking my arms,

Bright and red,

Swollen from irritation.

Too many memories come forth

Bringing tears to my eyes,

Resounding fear in a simple touch,

Light and heavy simultaneously.

I wish to run away

From everything that has happened

Over the past years,

Draining all my energy.

Draining all my energy,

Over the past years

From everything that has happened

I wish to run away.

Light and heavy simultaneously,

Resounding fear in a simple touch,

Bringing tears to my eyes,

Too many memories come forth.

Swollen from irritation,

Bright and red,

Marking my arms

There are scars too vivid.


	34. Walk Away

The torment lasted for years -  
Stupid fights and arguments  
escalated into physical banters  
that created emotional scars  
like tendrils of shadows entwining my veins,  
tightening with each word spoken.  
Quiet, firm, fierce, powerful - hurtful,  
having a permanent effect on every thought  
and every action I perform.  
The words bind me to insensitivity  
and destroyed my courage like  
branches snapping in the wind.  
Revenge has crossed my mind several times,  
but never have I acted upon that feeling -  
that bubbling desire that started in my core  
and spread through my veins like a wildfire  
taking the forest as its prey in a fit of rage,  
hunger gnawing incessantly to the point  
of pain and discomfort.  
The years dragged on until I finally reached my breaking point  
and decided that this has gone on long enough.  
Instead of ruining your life with secrets  
tucked away in the back of your closet that  
you always thought I never knew,  
Instead of whispering hateful words in your direction  
that cause your heart to break more  
than my own broken heart,  
Instead of facing you outright  
and expressing how much you hurt me  
or scarred me for life,  
I will simply walk away and never turn back.


	35. Summer Fantasies

Sweet fragrances of ripe peaches bob along the gentle breeze  
sweeping across the high-grassed fields, clouds floating weightlessly  
through the blue sky akin to the vast ocean miles away,  
elegant songs whispered, carrying the tune of the joyous blue jay  
gliding from tree to tree. Laughter fills my ears as small children jump  
around the field, singing songs, and dancing to tunes inside their minds.  
The sun shines down brightly, coating my skin with light and warming my heart,  
basking in the comforting glow,  
and sighing in relief at the relaxation surrounding me,  
in the field of wonders and summer fantasies.


	36. I Remember

I remember my parents yelling, throwing around words of hate, not caring I was only upstairs.

I remember the day my father left my mother in tears, not stopping to say goodbye to me.

I remember feeling confused about why the things that happened, happened. Why did he leave?

Why was mommy crying?

I remember questioning the choices they made, wondering if they were best for me.

I remember my mother bringing home a different man, telling my brother and I this was her new

boyfriend.

I remember asking her why daddy was not coming back, only for her to tell me that they could

not get along.

I remember switching houses every other weekend, basically visiting my grandmother because

my father worked overnights and slept during the day.

I remember six years after my father first left, waking up one morning to find grandma in the

kitchen talking to a blonde-haired woman.

I remember my grandmother asking me to wake up my father, "Tell him that someone is here

to see him."

I remember the door creaking open and my father sprawled out across the entire bed, limbs

hanging off the edges, loud snores coming from him.

I remember just as I was about to touch his shoulder, I noticed a pair of gold hooped earrings that

belonged to neither myself nor my grandmother. Not even my mother.

I remember sitting in my room playing Sega, obsessed with Sonic, and listening to the voices

drift from the kitchen.

I remember seeing that blonde nearly every time I visited my father, well grandmother, seeing

her more so than my own father.

I remember the day my father sat me down and told me we were moving to an apartment and

that the blonde woman was moving in too.

I remember the day my brother refused to go on visitations with me because he did not like her.

I remember packing my clothes for the weekend and silently wishing he'd change his mind.

I remember the first night without him, staring at his bed longingly, hoping he would magically

appear and make everything right.

I remember those seven words that sent my life spiraling downwards, "Your father and I are

getting married."

I remember hating that stupid pink dress with frills and that stupid little bow at the base of my

hair braided, and stupid pink heels.

I remember watching them stand at the altar, wishing I had the courage to say, "I object."

I remember hearing her talk about my mother, saying she isn't fit to be my mother.

I remember jumping into my mother's arms and crying so hard my eyes were rimmed with

red, and my head was pounding like a herd of elephants running around.

I remember one Thanksgiving, words that haunt me still, "I'm pregnant. You are going to be

a big sister."

I remember the day she was born, everyone as happy as can be, but not me.

I remember seventeen days later when my grandfather passed away and I cried for hours upon

hours, wishing he didn't have to go.

I remember the first major fight my father did not take my side, "Your mother makes your

decisions. You're old enough to make up your own mind. She has no right to say

the things she says." – "This was my decision and not hers." My father merely watched

as I left the table and went hungry.

I remember more fights coming afterwards, both between my father and I and my mother and her

boyfriend.

I remember noticing the small bruises forming beneath her eyes, "I tripped into the door knob."

I remember watching him control her and not allowing her to live her life.

I remember too many arguments, too many hateful words, too many unhappy moments.

I remember very few times I could say I was genuinely happy.

I remember my mother's boyfriend saying he was leaving, perhaps one of the best and worst

days of my life. It was the beginning of hardships for us all, but at least I knew my

mother would be happier than before.

I remember February ninth, the day my mother's father passed away and all the problems

that unraveled there.

I remember that same month, February twenty-eighth, the day my father's mother passed

away, leaving me with just my parents and extended family.

I remember my so-called "friends" stabbing me in the back and then saying it wasn't them.

I remember the many nights I cried myself to sleep because I was frustrated and upset.

I remember so much pain and agony compared to the amount of happy in my past, and yet,

I remember realizing that I was truly happy wherever my mother was whether it is home or not.


	37. The Whiskey on Your Breath

The Whiskey on Your Breath - after Kim Addonizio

This remembrance of that stale smell  
of whiskey, strong and vibrant  
rolls over the hills like clouds bringing the onslaught  
of lightning, thunder, and rain pouring heavily,  
soaking through my clothing and drenching my soul.  
I know that smell - that sour, burning sensation as it  
goes down my throat, searing and causing my face to  
scrunch together in a pained expression, of annoyance.  
With the whiskey comes the vicious, drunken attacks – if  
it could be called that at all - wild swinging, just hoping  
to make contact with a part of my body.  
My eye swells, decorated with black, purple, and a mucus yellow  
that marks the distinct form of a bruise –  
Flesh, blotchy from exertion and anxiety,  
the continuous beating from your tightened fist  
against my cheek, neck, torso, and stomach.  
Air skates across the surface of the linoleum flooring,  
creating a frost covering it in layers,  
distorting the colors beneath.  
My limbs ache still from the torment you present,  
so maliciously and always without second thought  
about whether it would be right or wrong – no  
sense of morality, no dignity left  
as you strip me of my pride and clothing.  
You defile me physically and mentally,  
send my mind to another world –  
of pain, anguish, distraught; confusion  
seeps through mild cracks,  
resonating viciously like a gong struck hard.  
Your malicious intent is evident in the dark  
gleam and hard expression in your eyes.  
Your irises are coated in a sleek haze  
from the alcohol you down mercilessly  
in but a few seconds – instantly reaching for another.  
I jerk to reality as the smell wafts

into my nostrils and fills my sense with recognition.

Instead of fear crawling from the shadows,

an odd feeling of serenity takes hold of me

in a loving embrace – strong and secure.

Comfort runs through my veins like blood that gives me life.

This remembrance of that stale smell

of whiskey, strong and vibrant,

rolls over the hills like clouds that

bring forth rain sprinkling gently,

giving life to new buds of flowers –

sweet fragrance lulling me to sleep.

I know that smell – that sour, burning sensations as it

goes down my throat, languid as a dancer,

turning my lips upwards in a lopsided grin.

With the whiskey came the moment of a lifetime,

of discovering my other half – yin and yang.


	38. Whispers of Goodbye

Whispers of Goodbye

The room is silent  
as we sit here side by side,  
all staring at the same spot across the room.  
We did not understand how this could end,  
so quickly and without warning.  
Your hands lay beside your side,  
cold, wrinkled, and calloused.  
I can still picture black smears  
covering your hands,  
wearing your flesh thin.  
Remember when we would work in the garage,  
cleaning metal pipes and fixing cars,  
increasing the amount of grease on our fingers.  
Every movement you made was done with purpose,  
each having a specific goal in mind,  
working towards closure.  
The way you are now is contradictory  
to the way you used to be,  
upbeat, never staying still.  
Your smile was warm  
and brighter than the sun,  
bringing ease to those around.  
You joked and teased,  
not particularly caring if the moment  
was supposed to be serious or not.  
I remember the day I nearly drowned,  
having fallen into the pool,  
arms flailing in poor attempts to save myself.  
Mom dove in without thinking twice,  
clad in denim jeans and jacket,  
sneakers and all.  
Through persistence she brought me  
back to the table in which you sat,  
watching the scene unfold.  
I shook with fear and would not go near  
the pool again thinking the same would happen  
if I even went to the edge.  
Chuckling to yourself,  
you raised the can to your lips,  
drawing a long sip into your mouth.  
Swallowing you looked at me,  
five and shivering wrapped in a towel,  
eyes wide with terror-  
Now Desiree, look at yourself  
shaking like a leaf,  
scared out of your mind.  
Hovering beside your mother  
thinking she will keep you safe,  
out of harm's way.  
One day you will have to leave her,  
live life on your own  
without her to guide you.  
Don't let the little things bring you down,  
frighten you into running away,  
afraid to take a risk.  
Face your fears and  
Take them on head first,  
prove to be stronger.  
Now Desiree, why sit here  
with teeth chattering from fright,  
when you should be in the pool-  
Although those were the last words I heard from you,  
they mean a tremendous amount to me,  
giving me the principle to my life.  
Reflecting upon those memories  
as you are taken away from me,  
I look at the situation in a new perspective.  
I face my fears head first  
with words softly spoken,  
drifting through the air are whispers of goodbye.


	39. Flight

Lost among the high branches

Swaying in the gentle breeze,

I find myself lost and fearful

As a snapping sound causes me to freeze.

My head whips sharply in the direction

Of untold mysteries in the dark,

You creep out slowly from behind the bushes

And as our eyes lock, my body trembles with a spark.

From that day on you lead me down the right path,

Became to me a Knight in shining armor,

Treated me like a princess should be praised,

And yet you are a simple farmer.

We plough the land and plant the crops,

Wait for weeks as the seeds grow,

And when the time is nearly there,

I finally begin to show.

Long months pass by slowly,  
Hanging onto the end of a thread,  
Severe pains engulf my mind,  
Worse than anything I have read.

The first few months  
Are nice and calm,  
Turmoil building up within,  
Taken out of my palm.

The fights began so soon,  
Suffocating my breath,  
Our son wailing through the night,  
I am all he has left.

And like that day when we first met,

You disappear into the darkness out of sight,

Left me alone to raise our child,

Falling to my knees and taking flight.


	40. Blazing

Blazing

The walls that surround me  
flow like the waters washing upon the shore,  
coating the sand in dampness  
and ebbs just as quickly as it came,  
ensuring an emptiness that burns violently,  
creating scars inches deep,  
disfiguration of my arms and legs,  
my bare skin roasting and bubbling  
before bursting, bringing harsh screams  
from the depths of my throat,  
scratching the barrier,  
strangling my voice into disgruntled noises.  
Red, orange, yellow, and a hint of blue  
swirl together elegantly  
like a whirlpool drawing in seaweed,  
fish with razor sharp teeth  
that can bite straight through my skin,  
puncturing holes and dotting my flesh  
with black specks that appear endless,  
never ending like the Black Hole  
suspended in the vast space, lacking the comfort  
of brightly lit stars and  
sucking the air right of my lungs,  
my life escaping from my grasp.  
This incandescent beauty  
taunts me relentlessly,  
coming closer and closer,  
licking my body,  
searing my skin and paining my soul,  
dancing gracefully  
like a ballerina glides across the stage,  
twirls and leaps of perfection,  
capturing the audiences' attention,  
kidnapping their common sense,  
leaving them mindless  
like drones. 


	41. Angel Devil

Angel Devil

Long, white feathers stretch from your back,

Elegant strokes fluttering in beauty,

Sparkling eyes of innocence you never lack,

Guarding over troublemakers is your duty.

Wispy hair flows like the water,

Rushing over rocks and crashing,

No evidence of the previous slaughter,

Blood adorning your skin still dashing.

Above the clouds you soar high,  
A savior to us all,  
Keep forever a watchful eye,  
Catch us if we fall.

Below the dirt you reside,  
Dragging us to the world beneath,  
Bringing forth those who died,  
Replacing your rapier in its sheath.

You save the good,  
Give them complete faith,

A peace of mind that would

Repeat with every eighth.

Praise of the evil affection,

Honoring those who lost hope,

Stealth without detection,

Peering down a scope.

Many look to you for guidance,

Comforted by the feeling of two,

Going through life without subsidence,

Knowing everything is true.


	42. Fake Invisibility

Compared to her I am nothing,

Simply a girl that gets looked by,

And never given a second glance,

Or a small, meek 'hi.'

Ordinary features and dull eyes,

No outstanding feature to show,

Nor do I resemble someone famous,

Or anyone you may know.

I am just another girl,

Who walks alone on the street,

Baggy clothing hanging off my limbs,

And a hoodie despite the heat.

To everyone else I am invisible,

A spectral being to walk through,

A cold breeze past you,

And everyone you knew.

In society's eyes,

I am the outcast,

The one no one likes,

Wondering how long this will last.

Even as I stare in the mirror,

I see no one,

No reflection looking back at me,

No one to rudely shun.

I question the sanity,

Of people in this life,

Who so blindly through words around,

Sharp and dangerous as a knife.

Sometimes I wonder,

What exactly it will take,

In order to change their minds,

Without having to be fake.


	43. I Am Me

I am me.

I may not know who that is, or like who it is right now,

but regardless I am me.

Behind every action is emotion,

Behind every emotion is reason,

Behind every reason is just cause.

I will not change the person I am

nor will I change for someone other than myself.

I am an artist,

discovering new methods of appreciation.

I am a writer,

raising awareness to social issues.

I am a poet,

passionately screaming out for help -

For someone to show me who I am supposed to be.

At this point in my life

I am still searching for my identity.

That is not to say I wish to be classified by labels,

or by close-minded fools,

but rather find the body and soul I am comfortable in.

That person that can make me happy just by being alive.

I may not like who I am, but I can say I am proud

of certain aspects that I have:

I am strong.

I am determined.

I am passionate.

I am honest.

But it is to be remembered that:

I am human.

I am emotional.

I am hurt.

I am vulnerable.

Those facts - - those facts that we ALL share,

Should not be taken advantage of

no matter what situation arises.

I may not like who I am, or even know who that is,

but I am proud to say, that I -

I am me.


End file.
